<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>JWP 2020 #3: Greenwood by methylviolet10b</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25060105">JWP 2020 #3: Greenwood</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/methylviolet10b/pseuds/methylviolet10b'>methylviolet10b</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sherlock Holmes &amp; Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes (Downey films)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Childhood, Except where it isn't, M/M, Prompt Fic, References to another fandom, Silly</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 01:08:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>421</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25060105</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/methylviolet10b/pseuds/methylviolet10b</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Watson imagines Holmes in green. Holmes sees an impediment. Written for JWP 2020 #3 over on Watson's Woes.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Watson's Woes JWP Collection: 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>JWP 2020 #3: Greenwood</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Warnings: This is both rather silly, and rather not. Random speculation on the imaginations English boys and the games they might play in their youth. And written in a huge rush. You have been warned.</p><p>Prompt: Anything green. As I suspect will be somewhat my habit this year, my brain went off in a bit of a different direction.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“They certainly do take their theme to heart,” I murmured as we surveyed our room.  The Nottinghamshire village was not very close to the famous forest, but a nearby walking-path was referred to by the locals as “Robin Hood Way.” The village inn where we were staying boasted longbows and arrows on its walls, and a veritable sea of green in its lodgings: green carpet, green bedspreads, green cushions, green curtains.  Even the walls were green, although thankfully a lighter shade than the rest.</p><p>Holmes set down his bag, a frown on his face, but I doubted it had anything to do with the décor. His mind was already working on the details of the case as we knew them so far. Unfortunately we could do little more until the morning.</p><p>“I imagine you would have been an invaluable member of Robin Hood’s band,” I continued. It did not take much imagination for me to envision Holmes, clad all in green, using his wits to help Robin and his merry men foil the machinations of greedy nobles and wicked sheriffs.</p><p>“Hm?” Holmes’ gaze sharpened as he fixed his eyes on me, and then he grinned.  “Oh, yes. I too pretended to be one of Robin’s band while playing in the garden as a boy.” His smile faded. “But as an adult I can only hope I would have been so wise.”</p><p>“How so?”</p><p>“Robin was an outlaw, my dear boy, and I am a consulting detective. I <em>catch</em> criminals. Who is to say I wouldn’t have been a servant of the Crown, or the Church, and working to catch Robin instead of helping him?”</p><p>“You love justice more than the law,” I pointed out with a knowing look. “More than that, you are a good man, old cock. You would have been a friend to Robin no matter what your station.”</p><p>Holmes’ smile returned in a gentler, fonder form. “Thank you, Mother Hen. I have no doubt you too would have been one of Robin’s stalwarts. He could have hardly done without you. But all in all, I am glad that we do not live in such terrible times, with the law in the hands of those who respected neither justice or peace, and only outlaws to protect the populace. England remains unjust enough in some aspects as it is.”</p><p>“You do what you can.”</p><p>“We both do.” Holmes dismissed the matter with a shake of his head. “And in the present we have a fine piece of villainy to foil.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Written July 3, 2020.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>